The Impossible System
The Impossible System is star system located out-of-sync with the rest of the universe at the Macrophilian Junction. It has been can only be reached via Tardis and is home to a rift in the universe. History The Impossible System was once a lively and lush solar system located at what is now known as the Macrophilian Junction. Its star was a star comparable to Earth's, and it had 5 inner and 8 outer planets. Of those inner planets 3 sustained life and 10 moons of the outer planets had been colonized by the inhabitants of ht fourth inner planet. The Fourth Planet The fourth planet in the solar system was home to a rift in universe through which other universes could be reached even after the demise of the Time Lords. The rift was located at an ancient Time Lord fortress located in one of the planet's deserts. The planet was home to an advanced civilization that had colonized much of the solar system and was on its way to becoming a power in the universe. It was on this planet that in the first year of the Era of the Empress the Q-Lord Gregorius arrived. 1 EOE In the first year of the Empress' reign Gregorius arrived on this planet, taken a weak Draygon with him, after he had stolen the new Eye of Harmony from the Empress' planet New Gallifrey. He came to this planet because of the rift in universe so he could use the rift to contact his own people, as well as finding a way to heal himself because containing the Eye inside his Tardis part was extremely taxing on his already damaged body. After contacting his people Greg became increasingly weaker and pulled P90 to the planet in an attempt to have him help repair the containment of the eye. While on the planet Greg and P90 were working on the Eye, above the planet a battle erupted as both the Empress' fleet and the Cantina arrived to investigate after they had detected unusual power on in the solar system. The Cantina and the Gauntlett fought each other and many ships in the Empress' fleet were lost as the both Tardises fought a mini time-war. The incident During a critical moment in the battle the containment of the eye failed due to a regenerating Drayon distracting Gregorius and P90. As the containment failed the rift expanded as Gregorius send the excess energy of the eye into the rift while he saved essential parts of his Tardis and ditched everything else, while P90 took Draygon and fled from the planet. In orbit the Cantina tried to flee from the destruction caused by the eye and the rift, and tried to escape to Midna. Due to the rift Midna came to the Cantina instead of the other way around. As the planet emerged from the time vortex the Gauntlett crashed into it, while the Cantina was pulled into the rift. In a desperate attempt to keep the rift from growing Gregorius used the energy of the eye and the rift itself to pull the system out of sync with the universe, and as such the Impossible System was born, although knowledge of what exactly had happened would remain a mystery until in the year 50 EOE the Time Lord-Wraith hybrid Draygon went back in time and saw the battle first hand. Aftermath After the incident the Empress' flagship and P90 checked the area to see what had happened and found that the entire solar system had disappeared while the rift seemed to have been closed. The fourth planet itself had turned into a barren, desolated planet with only the Time Lord fortress and a domed structure surrounded by the ruins of the once majestic cities left. 50 EOE In the year 50 EOE Gregorius, who had spend 50 years repairing his Tardis part and stabilizing the planet found a way to return to regular space-time, setting into motion a series of events which would lead to the destruction of the Gauntlett. Shortly after Gregorius found this way to gain access to the regular universe he used the power of the now-stable Eye of Harmony to open the rift in order to get home. In the process the seal on the rift shattered and a small opening between universes had been created. This event also caused the Ascended Genocide. Minutes after this event the hybrid Draygon was brought to the Impossible System where she spend some time until she was forced to go back into time. After Draygon had left the Time Lord P90 was forced to come to the Impossible System as Gregorius had altered P90's Tardis so it could get there. On the fourth planet P90 found the Eye of Harmony and connected his Tardis to it. On the fourth planet he later met Laplace and Draygon and the new rebellion was formed. Events transpired and shortly afterwards the Impossible System saw the return of the Cantina along with the Time Lord Mapp. The Cantina was also hooked-up to the Eye of Harmony and the Impossible System was used as base in preparation for the final battle. Category:Gregorius